The Way I Loved You
by fortheloveofshakespeare
Summary: "Kiss me, you idiot!" Scorpius took two steps forward and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him, and in a moment she was lost in his eyes. Then he dipped his head forward and kissed her. That was Rose and Scorpius. Rose is with Tom now, but she can't stop thinking about Scorpius. Post School. First chapter based on 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift but it changes.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: everything that a very avid HP fan doesn't recognize i own.. the rest goes to JKR**

* * *

><p>"Your parents are here Rose." Thomas Finnegan's voice came from just outside her door. "Are you decent?" Rose looked down at the clock on her dresser; he was precisely on time, once again.<p>

"Yah Tom, come on in, I'll just be a sec." She sighed as the door squeaked and he stepped into her room. Her mind raced back to another time that door had squeaked.

_She was just coming out of the shower, a towel around her body, and her hair lying soaked down her back. She heard the door squeak, most likely from the wind, but didn't turn. _

_Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against a toned body. Her stomach fluttered happily as he turned her around slowly, kissing her neck as he went. She grabbed at his blonde hair, the towel dropping from around her. Laughing, he kicked it aside, and walked until she collapsed onto the bed beneath him. _

She turned and walked towards Tom, forcing herself to smile up at him.

"Oh Rose, you look beautiful!" He smiled shyly back at her, giving her a gentle peck before pulling away.

_She felt his teeth tugging at her lip, and playfully she pulled back, denying him entrance. He smirked down at her, running one finger up her side, pulling up her shirt as he went. Trying but failing to hide her pleasure, she shivered. He pulled her closer, running his tongue along her collar bone, and she could no longer resist._

"_Scorpius," she moaned his name throatily. Quickly he cut of her moan with his mouth, and she could do nothing to deny his entrance. Giggling into his mouth, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall._

"Help me out would you?" She held out a necklace to him, and turned so that he could clasp it around her neck. She felt his breath hot against the back of her neck, and she shivered at the memory of a different breath on her neck.

_His hot breath on the back of her neck caused her to shiver, but she refused to turn around._

"_Come on, Rosie! Nobody would even see us if we went to the shelves right in front of the restricted section. And even if they did, it's not like they don't know we're going out. I want to parade my extremely sexy girlfriend!" His words tickled her ear, and she felt a strand or two of her hair lift from the slight wind. _

"_Scorpius Malfoy! It is the day before our Charms NEWT, and you want to make out with me in the back of the library, are you insane? Not to mention Mme. Pince would probably kick us out! Then where would we study!" She refused to look at him, and he pushed her hair to the side before giving her gentle kisses along the back of her neck. _

"_You need a study break anyway, Rosie! And if you don't come back there with me, I may just have to snog you right here, I don't know if I can help it. You're just so damn sexy." She bit back a moan as he flicked his tongue teasingly along her jaw._

"_I can't, I mean–" she whipped around suddenly, "did you just call me sexy?" He smiled smugly at her and began stroking her cheek._

"_Twice actually, Rosie. See, you're studying so hard that you cant pay attention anymore."_

"_It is all your fault that I can't study, if you weren't distracting m–" her voice cut of as he tipped her head towards his and flicked his tongue at her lips. "Oh," the moan escaped her before she could control it, "Fine. But if I don't do well on that exam tomorrow..." She stood and towed him towards the back of the library. The moment they were there, his hands were all over her: up her skirt, in her hair. His tongue danced across her neck, and she didn't bother trying to hide the shiver of pleasure that swept over her._

They walked together out of her room, greeting her parents. Rose embraced her mother and father, while Tom gave her mother a light kiss on the cheek and shook her father's hand. The two men began discussing some Gringotts event, while Hermione looked over her daughter. Rose eyed Tom and her father, wincing internally at the thought of the last time her father had met one of her boyfriends.

"_Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Scor–"_

"_Are you kidding me Rose? Him? Anything would have been better! Even Merlin's saggy left–"_

"_Ron!" Hermione's calm, clear voice cut off her red-faced husband. Rose winced as Scorpius stuck out his hand to make peace with her father. Ron didn't move. Her mother as better; Hermione greeted Scorpius with a warm hug. Ron stayed stony for most of the night, at least until he started drinking and punched Scorpius. The four of them hadn't spent much time all together after that._

The four of them headed downstairs and outside into the street, where rain was falling heavily. Tom placed a hand on the small of Rose's back and led her outside to where they would apparate, opening the door for her as they left the building. Rose's heart began to race as she remembered running down the same street on another rainy night.

_She raced after him, muttering his name angrily. It was well past midnight, and he had decided that just because of one stupid thing her cousin had said, he was no longer worth her. The idiot! The rain was clouding her vision, and all she could make out of him was a blur of white walking in the distance. _

"_Score! Stop! Please stop! I don't care about what Albus said, just stop!" He stopped and turned to wait for her. He only spoke when she reached him,_

"_Rose, it's more than that. I know you think that what Albus said isn't true, but..." Rose felt her mouth gape open as she realized what he was saying._

"_Al told me that you cheated, that he caught you snogging another girl." _

"_He did. I mean, it was back when we were at Hogwarts, but I said I'd tell you and then I just couldn't bear to see the look on your face. The one you're giving me now..." Scorpius trailed off. Rose's face had gone from shock to betrayal while he spoke. He finished and she realized what she must look like. She did feel betrayed, but looking at him now, his face tear stained; she couldn't bear to push him away. _

"_Scorpius, I don't care." _

"_But I'm not worth it, Rose. I don't deserve you!" he was shouting now, trying to get the message to sink in. She couldn't believe it; he was trying to argue them out of a relationship. Rose's heart twisted into a painful knot at the thought._

"_I don't care about that girl. But if this is you looking for an easy out, then whatever, I don't care anymore." Rose matched his volume, turning to walk away after she had finished. _

"_No, God damn it, Rose! The last thing I want is to break up with you. I just don't know how to prove that I'm worth you." Rose turned around, her face lit with anger, her shirt and hair drenched from the rain._

"_You can kiss me, you idiot!" Scorpius took two large steps forward and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him, and in a moment she was lost in his eyes. Then he dipped his head forward and kissed her sweetly, a kiss that soon turned fierce._

Ron and Hermione led the way to the restaurant, Tom nearly pulling Rose along behind him. She had panicked as soon as she saw where they were going. She wasn't sure if the restaurant would be too happy to see her, not after the last time she had been there.

_Scorpius signaled to the waiter that they were ready to pay. Rose had been running her toes up his leg for a little while now, and it seemed to be getting to him._

"_Stop that, would you? Otherwise we wont be the only ones standing up soon." Scorpius was gritting his teeth in frustration. She had her toes on the inside of his upper thigh now. Rose grinned across at him, but she felt the grin slide from her face as he smirked back at her. He had a plan, and she was just about to demand to know what it was when the waiter brought the bill. Rose peaked over the top of the bill and gasped when she realized how much it was. _

"_Score, that's outrageous! We didn't eat that much!"_

"_Maybe we don't have to pay for it, I mean, after what you've been doing to me all dinner it would make complete sense if I rushed away... in the same general direction as the washroom, which happens to be near the door." She saw his eyes assessing how she took his plan. Realizing that was why he had been smirking, she prepared herself for one of their tussles back and forth._

"_This is payback isn't it? For me giving you this?" She touched the bulge in his trousers underneath the small table, and he nearly moaned. _

"_Well, you are doing this to me right now; I think I deserve a special treat." Rose bit her lip nervously at the thought. It wasn't that she didn't want him, simply that she knew he was experienced, while this would be her first time. What if she was awful? She had never know someone could make her so nervous and excited at the same time. And if she disappointed him she didn't know if she could live with it. _

"_Unless you aren't ready, that is, but I don't think I can wait much longer." She grinned at his bluntness. He knew he would be her first, and she knew she couldn't keep him waiting forever. She felt surprisingly forward as she glanced at him across the table._

"_I'm game if you are. On both accounts." He looked questioningly at her as if to check that she was sure, before giving a sigh of relief and standing to leave. He placed a hand to conceal his problem before exiting the restaurant rather quickly. Taking a deep breath, she could hardly believe that she was doing this, Rose followed. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Pretty proud of this, I must admit. More to come. Let me know what you think,<strong>** I'll appreciate it. **

**Also, right rating? or should it be M? there wont be anything worse than this I don't think.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Stepping Out

**I don't own anything a very avid HP fan recognizes.. :)**

* * *

><p>They passed a lamp post outside the restaurant and that night once again came back to Rose. There he was, leaning against that post, like he had been when she had walked swiftly out of the restaurant after him.<p>

_Rose didn't stop after she left the building. She caught a glance of him leaning casually against a lamp post, his hands tucked into his pockets. His eyes were closed, and she walked straight past him without pausing. She had turned a corner, and was walking down a main street, when someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an alley. She smelled him immediately: a strong cologne, mixed with something so purely Scorpius that she would know it anywhere. His lips were on her neck, in her hair, even as he turned on the spot and they appeared in her apartment. She was smiling happily as he led her to the bedroom and settled her onto her bed. _

She blinked to get the image of him leaning against the lamp post out of her mind, but when she looked back, he was still there, sadness filling his eyes. She felt Tom's hand flex slightly against her back. He had obviously seen Scorpius too. Ron and Hermione were up ahead, and they apparently hadn't noticed the blonde man leaning against the lamp post. Rose sighed heavily, turning to glance quickly at Tom. His face was stony. He knew about Scorpius, but not everything. Rose and Scorpius were the only ones who knew everything.

Rose turned his face towards hers, giving him a quick kiss before turning towards Scorpius. Tom caught her hand as she walked, but he didn't try to stop her, he merely walked with hand didn't fit in his quite the way she would have liked.

_His hand fit around hers like a glove. It was strong and callused, attaching to an even stronger arm that was puling a desperate Rose towards the bedroom. Her books were open on the counter, and she was trying desperately to reach them, screeching at him to let her go. Her final was in 7 hours, and she needed to study. Scorpius on the other hand, thought she needed to sleep. He dragged her through the bedroom to the bathroom where he stood watch at the door while she brushed her teeth. As soon as she was done, he scooped her up and put her in bed, pulling the blankets over her as she glared at him. He settled himself next to her on the bed, rolling over on his side under the blankets and draping an arm protectively around her waist._

"_I hate you." She muttered at him angrily, turning on her side to face him._

"_I love you." He countered meaningfully, placing a gently kiss on her forehead._

_She closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. He stayed awake for a long while, gazing down at her beautiful face, hardly believing that she was his._

They had reached Scorpius now, and even though Rose had seen him only months ago, he looked completely different. His hair fell limp around his face and he had dark circles all around his eyes. He was thiner too, as though he hadn't been eating much. They were so close, Rose had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek.

"Rose, can we talk. Please?" His voice was barely a whisper, but he looked pointedly at Tom as he spoke.

"That's what we're doing, Malfoy. This is talking. And if you wouldn't mind saving it for another time, this is a rather special night." Rose was being harsh, but she knew that if she was any other way, Scorpius would be hopeful, and Tom would be hurt.

"Rose, I'm trying, but I can't find it. What we had, I can't find it." Scorpius was almost begging now, and Rose nearly walked forward and embraced him; nearly told him that everything would be alright; nearly told him that together they would pull through. She didn't though, she pulled herself back before she could take a step, and pushed the words back down her throat.

"Scorpius, we are over. What we had is gone forever. We are no more. It's over. You know why, so don't keep trying to get this back. I don't love you anymore." Even as the words left her lips, she felt guilty for the lie. She knew that some part of her would always love him: there was no way she couldn't. But she had Tom now, and he was perfect.

"Rose, Please! I just want–" Rose tightened her grip on Tom's hand before walking away, just as she had done 6 months and 14 days ago.

_Her tears were clouding her vision as she turned away from his kneeling figure. He still had the box open, the ring sparkling from the folds of purple satin. She didn't stop until she had reached the entrance and was fumbling with the door knob. _

"_Rose, you can't leave now! Not in your present condition, you can't apparate the way you are now! At least stay until morning; I'll sleep on the couch." _

_Rose had finally gotten the door knob to turn, but she turned back to him for a second, mumbling something incoherent. He only caught the end, as her voice cracked._

"_Bye, Scorpius." And then she was gone. Out of his sight, the door slamming after her. _

_Rose was outside before she realized that he was right. She couldn't safely apparate in her present condition, and she certainly didn't want the whole wizarding world to see her sobbing on the Night Buss. Hailing a cab, and still sobbing uncontrollably, Rose rode home._

"Goodbye, Scorpius." This time, Rose managed to keep her voice steady, although on the inside her heart was breaking all over again.

Rose and Tom reached her parents just as Ron and Hermione were turning to see where they were. Rose smiled easily at them, squeezing Tom's hand in a way that told him not to mention Scorpius. To her parents however it must simply have looked like Tom was nervous and Rose was reassuring him. They headed to the restaurant without a word spoken between them, Rose sneaking a glance behind them, unsure if she could still she a dark shape watching form a ways down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Not too bad? I'm hoping I can keep people interested in this one cause I'm pretty proud of it.. let me know what you think though :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Work

**And the fun continues...**

* * *

><p><em>His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, his breath gently blowing into her face. She smiled happily. Last night had been an adventure she would gladly repeat. Slowly she moved her arm and cupped his face in her hand, jokingly tugging at strands of his hair. <em>

_She felt a slight movement against her side, and she forced herself to suppress a laugh, although she couldn't hide the involuntary twitch that the tickling had caused. _

_Her gaze darted back to his face just in time to see his eyes flutter and then he was tickling her all over. She heard herself laughing and shrieking helplessly, all the while making futile attempts to get back at him._

_After several seconds she was completely at his mercy, and he began administering kisses down her front. She laughed faintly at the feather light tickling sensation. _

_Suddenly Rose felt a wrenching in her stomach and jumped off the bed, racing towards the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet in time. For a moment afterwards she stayed kneeling on the ground looking at the yellowish puke. _

_Scorpius came to her side and flushed the toilet quickly, before pulling a startled Rose to her feet and pulling her close. _

"_Do you want to lie down? I can get you some chicken noodle soup, or ginger ale." Scorpius was concerned. Rose was so stressed out about work these days, it as probably getting to her. _

"_Don't worry, Score. Really. I should probably just get started on some work." But even as she said it, she winced at the lie. She would have to tell him eventually. Soon it would start to show, and she didn't know what she would do when that happened._

Rose woke up in a cold sweat. It had been nearly a month since she had seen Scorpius outside of the restaurant, and she couldn't stop thinking about how they had come to break up. The dream came floating back to her, and she nearly began sobbing. Taking several deep, calming breaths, she got up and went towards the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at the toilet, where months before she had spent most days throwing up.

By the time she was at work, Rose looked better, but on the inside she felt as though she was falling apart. Halfway through the day she received a paper aeroplane from the main office letting her know that she was to give a tour of the building to an auror and his trainee.

At the appointed time, Rose went down to the entrance of St Mungo's to meet the auror. She was at the door to the waiting room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting to one side of the room was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Forcing her grimace into a smile she pretended she hadn't seen him and walked to the front desk.

"So who is the lucky person I get to show around?" Rose was forcing herself to be cheery, even though she new the disguise wouldn't work on her friend.

"I'm afraid it's exactly who you think it is, Rose. He told me that was why he was here, and didn't even ask who would be showing him around. Very professional." Lily Potter was only a year younger than Rose, so they were good friends.

"Thanks Lil, wish me luck though. If I get through this alive then all those hours of tutoring Al must finally be paying off." Lily grinned as Rose turned away towards the tall, blonde and all too familiar man sitting to the side of the room. "Scorpius. When did you become an auror?"

At the sound of his name, he turned around and flashed a hopeful smile at Rose. Her face remained impassive while her mind flew back to her dream and before that to seeing him outside the restaurant with Tom. He had changed since then. He was clean shaven and his hair had gotten back its usual perfect mess. The circles under his eyes were less prominent as well, although she could still tell that they were there, and he was still too thin.

In the moments it took for Rose to asses him, Scorpius had gotten the man next to him and they both stood to face her.

"You must be our lovely guide, Ms..." The other man left his sentence hanging, and Rose supplied an answer quickly.

"Weasley, Rose Weasley. And you are?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is James Turner. I moved here from Canada not too long ago, and I have been lucky enough to find a job in the auror department. It seems that you already know my trainee: Mr. Malfoy." Rose noted that James had a pleasant tone to accompany his good looks. Thoughts of Tom barely entered her mind before Rose was smiling brilliantly back at him.

"You must tell me all about Canada at some point! I have always wanted to go–" Rose was cut of by Scorpius' short laugh.

"No you haven't, Rose. You hate the cold. You have always wished to go to Cuba for its constant heat!" Rose could hear the jealousy slipping into Scorpius' voice, so she happily persisted.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are mistaken. Maybe you thought that I would like to visit Cuba, but I didn't tell you everything." Rose forced her tone to be cold and harsh, despite the blatant lie.

"You're right about that, Rose. If you had told me everything then maybe we could have sorted everything out before it fell apart, before you walked away. Now, would you care to show us around and do your job. You see, I am trying to get a job, and I need this to make sure that I can pass my final exam."

"_You don't even have a job! I'm not ready for this, Score. You aren't ready for this. We aren't ready. So what the hell are we doing? I'm out, I'm sorry but I can't do this." Rose was shouting down at him as she felt tears well up in her eyes._

"_I can get a job! And whatever you say, I think you're ready. You are the most caring, giving person I know! We could do this, Rose. We could. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't think we were, if I didn't want this with my whole heart!" He was down on one knee, looking up at her, begging her to marry him. He had never thought it would turn out this way._

"Ms Weasley, are you alright? You've gotten rather pale." Rose felt a comforting arm around her waist and turned her head to see James looking down at her, concerned.

"Please, call me Rose. And yes, not to worry, I was merely lost in thought." Rose didn't even glance at Scorpius as she spoke.

After making her take several deep breaths, James seemed convinced that she would be alright, and he allowed her to lead the tour, keeping close by her side the entire time. Their flirty looks and small smiles would be enough to enrage Scorpius, but he seemed to be able to keep his mouth shut for once.

It was only when the tour ended, and James had left, giving Rose a brief hug before he went, that Scorpius spoke.

"Rose, I'm trying. Can't you see I'm trying. I write my final exam soon, they managed to put me through a fast track course because of my resume. But I did it, Rose. That was one of your reasons. Can't you see that I can do this, that we can do this?" Scorpius felt the begging creeping back into his voice and he cursed himself silently.

"Scorpius, we are over. Whatever we had is gone. I have Tom now. I have a new start." Rose tried to spell it out for him, knowing inside that she was hurting him, but needing to keep herself in line so that she didn't burst into tears.

"If you have Tom, then why were you flirting shamelessly with James. If you are over me, why were you trying to make me jealous. Tell me that Tom can make you feel how I made you feel, how I still make you feel. If you can tell me that, then we are over."

Rose stood staring at him. Tom could never make her feel how Scorpius had, how Scorpius did make her feel. It seemed that she had stood there for too long. "See, you still have feelings for me. Not only that but you will never forget why we broke up. There is no way that you can. I can't and I never even saw–"

Rose cut him off harshly, "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, I have to leave now, I told my boyfriend that I would meet him soon."

"Does Tom know why we broke up? Does he know the truth?"

"I have to go, Malfoy." And with that Rose turned and went back into the building, leaving Scorpius shouting in the street. Of course Tom didn't know why they had broken up. It had been hard enough to tell Scorpius, there was no way that she was telling her new boyfriend the truth about her most recent break up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Not so sure how I feel about this chapter. If anyone likes it, let me know! If you have any ideas for improvement.. let me know! Either way.. let me know :)<strong>

**The next chapter should be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Explaining

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Rose sighed heavily. She did in fact have to go meet up with Tom, but the time spent with Scorpius had stressed her out, and all she really felt like doing was going home and having a nice long nap, or a bath. She had just made up her mind to go home and make some excuse up to Tom when she walked out of the hospital and straight into him.<p>

"Oh Tom, hi." was all that Rose could muster. Tom ducked down and gave her a quick peck, before presenting her with a bouquet.

"Hello, Rose. Happy 6 month anniversary!" Tom beamed down at her, before taking the flowers and her hand and turning sharply on the spot. Rose blinked and found herself in her own apartment; Tom was settling the flowers in a vase. Rose knew that tonight was the night.

Either she was going to sleep with Tom, something all her friends were surprised she hadn't done yet, or she was going to break up with him. Rose was happy with Tom, she knew that much, but she wasn't in love with him. Seeing Scorpius today had proved that too her. But leaving Tom, leaving him for Scorpius was something that she wasn't sure if she could do.

Life with Scorpius was so unpredictable, even before they broke up. Now, even though he had a job, there was so much rebuilding that they would have to do, and Rose was scared of that. More scared than she would ever admit to anyone but herself.

Tom walked past her line of vision, and Rose came back to the present. She stepped forward into his waiting arms, gave him a quick kiss and then stepped away again.

"Just wait a couple minutes, Tom. I just need to get out of my work clothes." Rose went into her bedroom and changed quickly, pulling on a black slip, before heading to the adjoining washroom to freshen up. After running a brush through her hair and brushing her teeth, Rose deemed herself ready.

Rose stepped out into the main room, where Tom was sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for her to come out. He looked up at the sound of her steps, and his mouth turned up in a smile when he saw her.

"Rose, you look amazing! Is there something special tonight?" He was just as kind as ever, not invading Rose's personal space, but not too far away either.

"Well, since tonight is our six month anniversary, I was thinking we could celebrate." Rose smiled at him coyly, even though it felt weird to look at Tom that way. Tom's smile grew as he took several quick steps across the room towards her. "Just, one thing. You have a muggle contraceptive thing, right?" Rose didn't know where the question came from, it just popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I don't actually, but if we cast the spells it should be enough, right?" Tom sounded slightly confused, but he didn't stop smiling at her.

"Well," Rose didn't know why she was still talking, but somehow she felt like they needed to be as safe as possible, "actually, can you run down to the store and grab one? I would just feel safer if you did."

"Of course." Tom smiled reassuringly at her, still slightly confused, but he gave her a quick peck before leaving the apartment. He was back in less than five minutes, and Rose was standing right where he had left her. "Rose, are you okay?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts once again. "Oh, yah Tom. Sorry, just tired."

"If you don't want to do this that's okay, Rose. I don't mind. We can wait." Tom's face didn't falter as he spoke, and Rose wished, not for the first time, that he had more of an opinion.

"No, Tom, I want this. I just want to be careful." Rose smiled and stepped towards her boyfriend. Tom smiled back, and took a step towards her, but as soon as his lips were on hers, Rose began to worry again. "Can we cast the spells now, maybe? It's just, I want to be careful."

A flicker of doubt crossed Tom's face, but within a moment it was gone, and he cast the spells then waited while Rose recast them. He knew that they only needed to be done once, and he couldn't understand why his girlfriend was being so careful. He understood if she was worried, but he had seen the pills in her bathroom, and this seemed to be taking it a bit far.

Rose smiled and pulled Tom behind her into the bedroom. She sat on the bed, Tom standing in front of her trailing kisses down her neck. His shirt had come off, and his pants as well. He stood there in his boxers, while she sat in her bra and underwear. Slowly she lay down on the bed, and he moved so that he as on top of her. Rose was about to pull down his boxers when something stopped her. Tom noticed her hesitation.

"Rose?"

"Do you think, maybe, we could cast the spells one more time?" Rose smiled guiltily up at him, but Tom was getting tired. He could tell that something was wrong with Rose, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Rose, you seem really nervous. What's wrong?" Rose felt herself blanche as her mind went back to the last time she had heard those words.

"_Rose, you seem really nervous. What's wrong? You can tell me, Think of how much we've been through. I'll be there for you through whatever this is as well." Scorpius' voice was full of caring, one arm was draped around her shoulder and Rose's legs were curled under her on the couch._

"_Score, it's nothing, don't worry about it." the lie would have to end very soon, Rose could tell._

"_Rose, don't lie to me anymore. I know that you've been lying for a while, and I can't stand it any longer. I need to know the truth." The hurt in Scorpius' eyes was what got to Rose. She couldn't stand for him to look at her like that._

"_Score, I don't know if you can stand with me through this. I don't know if you're ready for this. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't know if we're ready."_

"_Let me be the judge of my own readiness. And as for you, I've seen you run from one of our nights together to a hospital room full of screaming, crying, bloody patients. You are ready for anything."_

_Rose smiled weakly at him, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Scorpius wiped it away, and turned her to look him straight in the eye. "You can tell me, Rose, it'll be okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."_

"_Would it be okay if I was pregnant?" Rose felt the words burst out of her, and she bit back a sob as soon as they were out. She looked away quickly, unable to keep her gaze locked on his, not when she had just destroyed their relationship. But then, to Rose's surprise, Scorpius drew her into his arms in a tight embrace. _

_It seemed to be hours that Rose stayed there, but eventually her crying slowed, and Scorpius let her go. _

It hadn't been Scorpius who had ruined their relationship, it had been Rose. Even after days of his consoling her and telling her that they would make it through, which led to his heartfelt proposal, Rose couldn't believe that they would make it through. She couldn't accept the fact, and so they had broken up, and the next day, when their child was born, the baby had gone to an orphanage.

Rose relayed the story to Tom, and he sat on the bed, unmoving, the entire time. When Rose was done, she looked over at him, expecting some emotion, but he said nothing, nor did his face betray what he was thinking.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

"Rose, I'm okay. It's you I'm worried about. You gave away you and your ex's baby. You broke up with Malfoy because of the kid, and no matter what you say, I know that you aren't over him." Tom voice still held no emotion, he was simply stating facts.

"Is that you breaking up with me?" Rose didn't dare let any emotion enter her voice, and to be honest she wouldn't know what emotion to choose. Relief? Sadness?

"No, Rose, I'm not going to break up with you. Not unless you want me to, that is."

"Tom, I..." The rest of the sentence just couldn't form on her lips. She couldn't say that she wanted to break up with Tom, and she couldn't reassure him that was the last thing she wanted. Because neither statement was true.

"It's okay, Rose. How about we just take a break, and you can call me whenever to try and sort stuff out. And whenever you want, if ever you want, we can get back together." Tom stood up slowly, grabbed his pants and shirt and put them back on before Rose had said anything. He was at the door when she finally spoke.

"Tom, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"It's okay, Rose. Don't worry about it. Just call me when you're ready." With a small smile Tom left. As soon as she heard the apartment door click shut, Rose lay down on the bed and burst into tears.

Who she was crying for she wasn't sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I decided it was time for Tom to go, I mean he's great and all, but after the little display at work, it was so obvious that Rose was only keeping him around as a comfort, and to make Scorpius jealous.. and I decided that she wasn't that mean <strong>

**so let me know what you think... and any ideas for the next chapter or stuff, I haven't written it yet, so I'm open to anything :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Helping

**Disclaimer: You recognize it from HP... I don't own it**

**Sorry it took so long! I was having trouble writing!**

* * *

><p>Rose walked down the hallway the next morning. The stairs seemed to take longer than usual to ascend, but she couldn't be bothered walking any faster. She had dark rings under her eyes that she hadn't even tried to get rid of in the morning. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; anything else had seemed too difficult this morning.<p>

She averted her eyes from the security guard a she left the building. He noticed but didn't say anything; he had seen the man leaving at midnight two days ago, the box of condoms still in his hand.

Rose walked into the street, and immediately into someone. She felt strong hands grip her elbows to keep her from falling, and she muttered a hasty apology, trying to ignore the fact that she would recognize the blonde haired man anywhere.

She turned away and walked towards a side street so that she could apparate without anyone seeing. She had barely gone two feet when a voice called her name and a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Rose. Talk to me. I'm here, please, talk to me." Scorpius had let go of her arm, but Rose knew she would get anywhere if she tried to run.

"I'm not in the mood, Score." Her use of his old nickname, a habit, jolted him enough that when she began to walk away, she had almost reached the alleyway before he stopped her again.

"Rose. You can't go to work like that. Come on, let's take you home and I can take care of you." Scorpius pulled her into the alleyway, before turning on the spot and imagining their old apartment, what was till her apartment. They appeared there with a pop.

"No, Score. I've already had my maximum sick days this year. I have to go." She tried to pull away and walk to the door.

"Rose, you are sick. You're thin as a twig, you look like you haven't slept in days, and going to work is the last thing you need. Besides, the security guard just saw you leave the building; he can't see you leaving it again two minutes later. Not to mention the fact that if you told them what half of those sick days were really for, I'm sure that they wouldn't mind you missing another day."

Rose stopped struggling and allowed him to lead her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and left her standing there. Rose stood, unmoving. She looked around the bathroom, all the memories it had.

_Rose didn't hear the door open and close through the pounding of the water, nor did she notice when the curtain opened ever so slightly._

_She did notice when strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his hard body. Laughing she turned around and kissed his mouth, kissing down his neck and all the way down to his waist before stopping and looking up at him. Scorpius grinned and looked down at her. Their eyes met, and Rose stood, her eyes level with Scorpius chest._

_Scorpius ginned down at her, and before she knew it, Rose's back was against the wall, and Scorpius was in her. Rose gasped the protective charm in one moment of clarity before pleasure took control of her._

_Rose sitting on the counter in a dress, watching as Scorpius shaved, trying to argue him into a clean shave. Scorpius liked having light stubble and was determined to keep it._

"_But I can't kiss you properly when you have stubble, it tickles." Rose's puppy dog eyes were doing little to change Scorpius' opinion._

"_You'll survive, Rosie dear. I'm sure of it. Now would you please just let me finish shaving?"_

"_No. Not until you promise me to give yourself a clean shave."_

"_Well then, I suppose I'll just have to let you sit here then." Scorpius smirked at her and Rose humphed loudly before remaining quiet._

_Later that night, Scorpius had spent time showing her exactly why it was good that he had stubble._

_Rose puked into the toilet two days after she had told Scorpius the news. Scorpius held back her hair, grinning, still not realizing how unprepared Rose felt._

There were countless more that Rose could think of. This would be another to add to the list. Standing in the washroom, as Scorpius busied himself making her soup. After several more moments, he came in, calling out.

"Your soup is ready whenever– oh," he had just realized that Rose wasn't in the shower, "Rose?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Score, I don't know where he is. He's gone, and I want him back." Rose's tears spilled over, running down her face. Scorpius' face visibly crumpled as he realized what she meant.

"I know that you and Thomas were close. I'm sorry that you broke up." Scorpius tried to keep his voice compassionate, although on the inside he couldn't be more glad.

"What?" Rose looked up at him shocked, "I wasn't talking about that. I mean... It was nice to have Tom around, but there wasn't ever any...spark," Rose was still standing there crying, but Scorpius didn't understand, "It's not him though. I– Our," she hiccupped slightly, "our son."

Scorpius' mouth dropped in shock, "It's– he's– A boy?" His voice was weak, and he gulped, his eyes wide.

Rose took several cautious steps forward, and then her arms were around his neck and she was sobbing into chest. Out of instinct Scorpius' arms went around her waist, and he found himself holding her up as she sobbed, his chin resting on her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know that it's a shorter chapter, but I think that enough has happened in it... Scorpius has somehow sorted himself and is helping Rose, who is in turn, a mess...<strong>

**Who knows, maybe they'll even go and try to find their son! But I honestly don't know how that would work, or anything like that...**

**So let me know, ideas****...**** opinions****...**** did you love it? Hate it? Anything :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: HP...not mine**

**It's been a while, I know... And this chapter isn't one of my longest. Sorry about that. But at least it's something! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius had finally managed to get Rose into the shower, taking her sopping wet clothes when she handed them out to him. He stood outside the room now, grinning to himself like an idiot. Not only did Rose just admit to not having a 'spark' with Tom, but he had just found out that he had a son. A son!<p>

He stood there beaming until Rose came out of the shower, her comfy pajamas on. Scorpius led her to the kitchen table, heating the soup with his wand before placing the bowl gently in front of her. Rose looked shocked, as though she was in a different world.

Finally, she lifted the spoon to her mouth, smiling ruefully at Scorpius after she tasted it. It was pure Scorpius, to make his favourite soup instead of her own. Mind you, this was the only soup she ever bought now a days. After Scorpius had left, she'd discovered it was actually quite good. Rose finished the soup in silence, and it wasn't until Scorpius had cleaned the bowl and pot that they spoke.

"Rose, do you want to find him?" Scorpius smiled kindly at her, leading her over to the couch, and taking a seat on the other end.

"More than anything," Rose looked up at him hopelessly, "But I don't know how." she looked away quickly, but Scorpius could tell there were tears in her eyes.

"I can help with that. I know some people in the adoption center." Rose whipped around, staring at Scorpius hopefully.

"Do what you have to. Talk to your friends. Tell the whole story. I need him," Rose was beginning to smile now, and Scorpius prided himself in being able to make her happy, "I have to... tell people too."

Scorpius nodded in understanding; this was going to be a long day. "I'll tell my parents too."

"Okay," Rose took a steadying breath, but then her eyes lit up at the idea of planning, "I'll make a list. The things we need to do, the people we need to contact." In the end,the lists looked something like this.

Rose  
>- Parents<br>- Score's Parents  
>- Letters to Family<br>- Work  
>- Hospital<br>Score  
>- Ro's Parents<br>- Parents  
>- Work<br>- Adoption

Rose set to work, flooing over to her parents house to tell them the news. Scorpius followed. They arrived neatly in the living room, and Rose heard Hermione call to Ron, saying she thought she had heard someone come.

After several seconds Ron appeared in the living room, but as soon as he saw who was there, he turned around.

"'Mione! I think you should come." Rose heard his shout and winced. She had been hoping her father would take this well, but after seeing the look on his face when he saw Scorpius, she knew that was out of the question.

"You look bloody brilliant." Rose smiled slightly at her Dad's mood change, she could just imagine him oohing at whatever her Mom was wearing.

"Always the tone of surprise..." but Rose could tell her Mom was joking, "What do I need to see, anyway? Who's here?"

"You'll see." Ron's voice was steely again.

Hermione and Ron walked into the room, hand in hand. Hermione didn't pause even when she saw who it was. She scooped Rose up in a hug, then turned and did the same to Scorpius. Ron, however, hugged Rose and made a rude gesture at Scorpius.

"Ron!" Hermione broke out, "It doesn't matter how you feel about Scorpius' father. This man is here with our daughter, and you must respect her judgement."

Ron mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "Rather he was merlin's saggy left–" But Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before he could finish.

Rose smiled appreciatively at her mother before turning to her father. "Scorpius and I aren't together, Dad. But we are here because of something that happened while we were together." Rose swallowed, and Ron cut in again.

"If you did anything to my baby girl, I will kill–"

"Ron!" Hermione cut him off again, "You were saying, Rose."

"The reason we broke up," Rose swallowed again, looking at Scorpius for support.

"We weren't ready," he supplied readily, sufficiently confusing Ron and Hermione, "What I mean is, I didn't have a job."

"And I didn't think I was ready, which if I think about it, I probably was ready, I just didn't think I was." Rose smiled at Scorpius, and he continued.

"Rose didn't think she was ready to be a mother." Hermione gasped as Scorpius stopped talking, obviously understanding. Ron stood there confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Rose, what is he talking about?" He looked helpless, and Rose was sure he already knew what she meant.

"I was pregnant, Dad." Rose looked at her Dad, tears in her eyes, as she spoke.

"What," Hermione's voice was hushed, "What did you do with it?"

"We, er I," Rose looked guiltily at Scorpius, "I gave it up for adoption. But," she hurried on, "I want him back. I want him back so badly it hurts. Scorpius and I are going to look for him. Score knows some people. He's going to make some calls." A few tears were sliding down Rose's face, and Scorpius reached over to brush them away.

Ron and Hermione had taken seats, "I have a– a grandson?" Ron was flabbergast. Hermione was more composed.

"What's his name? Can I help in any way?"

"The didn't want to let me choose the name, but I made them let me. It's Perseus." Rose smiled up at Scorpius as she spoke.

"A constellation." Scorpius spoke quietly, grinning down at her. Suddenly unable to contain his joy, he wrapped her up in a hug.

_Scorpius strong arms wrapped around her. He was unable to contain his joy. Rose had just told him that she loved him. His grin was so huge he thought his face would crack._

"_I love you so much." He whispered in her ear before setting her down gently on the grounds. They were under 'their' tree, a weeping willow near the lake. She smiled up at him, trying to give him a quick peck. But Scorpius didn't let her go, and soon her back was pressed against the tree, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. _

_After another several moments of snogging, he put her down gently. He sat with his back against __the tree, arms propped on his knees, smiling up at her. Rose sat down in front of him, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her closer._

When he let go of her, Rose smiled up at him, trying hard to think of any reasons that they had broken up. Other than the pregnancy, which was no longer a good excuse, she pulled a blank. Rose turned back to her mother, to avoid looking at Scorpius happy, and exceedingly handsome face.

"Thanks Mom, but I think we have to do this just the two of us," she turned to Ron, "Dad. I know, it's a lot. But please understand." Ron sat dumbfounded, unmoved by his daughter's words.

"I have a grandson," he sighed, "His name is Perseus," Ron sighed again, "His name is Perseus Malfoy," He looked sharply at Rose and Scorpius almost as though he was trying to see if they were joking, "My grandson," he pause again, "is a Malfoy."

Rose smiled hopefully, and Ron got up and walked towards her and Scorpius. Rose smile turned apprehensive, she could already hear her fathers fist hitting Scorpius' face. But she was shocked. Her Dad stuck out his hand.

Scorpius was dead serious as he shook Ron's hand. As soon as they had been shaking hands for an appropriate amount of time, Ron stepped away. He turned, gave Rose a hug, and then walked out of the room. Rose let out a breath she hadn't know she'd been holding.

"That went, rather well," Rose spoke quietly so that Ron wouldn't hear her.

"Rose," Scorpius kept his voice low as well, "I know we could probably spend some more time here, but if we go now, we can catch my parents before they settle in to the days work." Rose nodded her agreement, turning and giving her mother a parting hug and waiting while Scorpius did the same.

"If there's anything I can do. Let me know." Hermione's waved them off as first Scorpius and then Rose stepped into the fire place, calling out for Malfoy Manor as they went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - There we go. That's how Ron Weasley began to accept the Malfoys... by having one of them in his family. Hope ou enjoyed. Please review! I know I don't deserve it after this long wait.. But really I love reviews! I adore them! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Draco and Astoria

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait. This chapter may seem awkward, but honestly, thats how I can imagine Rose feeling. I'm sooo sorry for the delay, but I hope you like it. Also warning: swearing.**

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out of the fireplace into the sitting room, thinking about the last time she had been in the impressive Malfoy Manor.<p>

_Her dark purple dress was clinging to her ever so slightly, and flaring out gently at the bottom. The back was cut low enough that he was touching bare skin as his hand rested on the small of her back. The front was low enough to show the heart pendant that Scorpius had given her._

_Rose took a deep breath, forcing her Gryffindor courage. Everyone was staring at them as they walked down the stairs together, and Scorpius' hand tensed on her back, and she forced a smile onto her face, knowing that he was there for her. _

_His parents waited at the bottom of the stairs, and the moment Astoria saw Rose her face softened, a slight contrast to Draco's, which remained unmoving, so Rose was completely unable to see what he though of her. _

Scorpius' seventeenth birthday, the first time she had met his parents. It hadn't been as bad as she had expected. Draco Malfoy had even danced with her for one song, and Astoria had smiled at her politely.

But this time would be different. This time she had broken Scorpius' heart. His parents hadn't seen her since them. And yet here they were now, sitting in the middle of the sitting room. They looked up as Rose and Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace. For a moment they remained unmoving. Then Astoria spoke.

"Miss Weasley. What are you doing here? You have no place here after you destroyed my poor boys heart. I refuse to welcome you into my home, despite what my son might say. You destroyed him, you conniving little bitch."

"Mum. Stop! Don't talk to Rose that way! You have no right to talk about her like that! You don't know what was happening, or what she was going through!" Scorpius stepped in front of Rose as he spoke, shielding her slightly from his Mothers death glare.

"Astoria, calm yourself, please. I know Rose hurt Scorpius, but he is a grown man now. He is sensible enough to make decisions for himself. Please calm down, this stress isn't good for you in your current state."

"Current state, Dad what do you mean, is Mum okay?" The concern in Scorpius' voice made Rose wince, she didn't like him being worried.

"I can speak for myself you two. I'm fine. I've just had some back problems recently. Your brother's birth, God rest his soul, did more harm than I care to say. I must simply be careful."

Rose couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. Scorpius was an only child, and she had never heard anything about his mother being pregnant again.

"Scorpius, if this news might stress your mother further, do you think that you might come back and tell her later? I don't think now is the best time."

"Draco. I can hear the news quite well right now thank you very much. I am fine. Just so long as that Weasley bitch doesn't hurt my son any more."

"Mum, don't worry, Rose, who isn't a bitch by the way, hasn't hurt me at all. She's actually just given me wonderful news. News that I'm sure you would like to hear as well, if you two don't mind sitting down."

"Look, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, I know I hurt Scorpius before. But it was stupid. Mrs. Malfoy, I know you are aware of what it is like to be with child. How crazy your emotions are. I was like that as well. But I promise not to hurt Scorpius ever again. Honestly. I made a mistake back then, and I have regretted it every day since…"

"With child? Scorpius please tell me you haven't gotten her pregnant?" Astoria's clipped voice made Rose wince. She felt awful for how she had hurt Scorpius, and she was so glad that he had forgiven her. Rose knew that she had to face the consequences now, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Don't worry Mum, Rose isn't pregnant. Not anymore. She was. When we broke up. We…we have a son." Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose protectively. He knew they weren't together, but he needed the support of her in his arms.

"What?" The momentary silence followed by Scorpius' announcement exploded into sound as Draco and Astoria leapt up.

"Where is he?" That was Astoria again. She did not seem to be able to contain all her emotions and they were bubbling over, making it hard to tell what she was feeling.

"Rose… well, we gave him up for adoption. We weren't ready for a child." Rose looked up at Scorpius, surprise written all over her face. She had never heard him admit that he wasn't ready for a kid. She had been the only one saying that. "We are ready now though, Mum. We're going to find him."

"Mrs. Malfoy, we would be really grateful for any advice you have on raising him? Once we do find him, that is." Rose was trying desperately to make Astoria warm to her. After all, Rose suspected she would be seeing a lot more of the Malfoys in the future.

"Oh." Astoria sank into her chair in shock. Draco moved quickly to stand behind her and rub her shoulders, "really, Scorpius?"

"Yes Mum, we'd love it if you would help us."

"Well, Draco, I suppose, maybe that Weasley girl isn't quite so bad."

"Why don't you go rest Astoria? I can talk to Rose and Scorpius for a moment and then I will get you some tea?"

Astoria rose slowly, giving her son a quick embrace and Draco a peck on the cheek before departing. The three stood there in silence for a moment. Draco hadn't spoken since he heard the news, and Rose couldn't help but expect him to blow up.

"Well. What's his name?"

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I know this wasn't your ideal choice for me. But it really made me get my act together. I got my job all because of this, and-"

"His name?"

"Perseus. Rose chose it."

Draco sighed, looking intently at Rose before turning back to his son, "I suppose she has some sense. Choosing a constellation is only appropriate for your first-born son. Miss Weasley, I hope you will not break my son's heart again."

"Mr. Malfoy, we aren't involved. I mean we want to find Perseus, but we aren't in a relationship or anything."

"Miss Weasley, I know you and my son are not involved at the moment, but if at any point you do become involved, I refuse to tolerate you breaking his heart again. So please, take very good care of how you treat him."

Rose thought anxiously of Scorpius. Were they going to get together? She had considered it, but with all the history, and their current situation it seemed highly unlikely. "Mr. Malfoy, really, Score and I, we aren't involved and given the situation. Well it's complicated. I don't think I should be discussing it with you until Scorpius and I have discussed it."

"Very well then Miss Weasley. But take care, I may not be as high tempered as my wife, but Scorpius means a great deal to me. If you hurt him again, I will be greatly disappointed."

"And I think that would be our cue to leave. Dad, I know this isn't your ideal, but I'll visit later, when there is any progress, and please, be nice to Rose. She is the mother of your grandson." Scorpius crossed and gave his father a firm handshake before turning back and leading Rose to the fireplace.

"I'll follow you Score. Back home for now?" Rose smiled reassuringly at him as he stepped into the fireplace. When he was gone she spoke again.

"Look, Mr. Malfoy, I really am sorry for what I did. I know you don't like me too well. Just, please, try, for my sake."

"Miss Weasley, don't hurt Scorpius and we won't have any problems."

"I don't plan on it, Sir."

"Well then, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sir."

And with that Rose stepped into the fireplace, heading home to have 'the talk' with Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you like it. That's the parents informed. Now all that's left is finding the baby, and sorting out their relationship. And dealing with having a baby. And well all of that stuff, so nowhere near finished :P I'll try to update soon (reviews help with that! :) ) Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

** - FTLOS  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

**AN: Hey so I hope you like this chapter. It sort of just happened. It didn't turn out how I planned at all. But please let me know how you think. **

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out of the fireplace of her apartment to a very familiar image.<p>

_Scorpius was reclining on the couch, his shirtsleeves rolled up, as he flipped the page in his book. He looked up as Rose entered the room, his gaze traveling over her figure. _

_Rose squirmed slightly under his gaze. That day had been long and stressful, and the look in Scorpius' eyes suggested a very good time. Putting her bag down, Rose walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. _

"_Hello, darling." His voice was soft and slightly husky, and Rose couldn't help but shiver._

"_Hey, what are you reading?" Rose pulled the book out of his hands, glancing at the title before putting it to the side carefully. _

_In the moment that Rose leaned over to place the book on the side table, Scorpius held her waist, pulling her towards him for a searing kiss. Rose found herself on his lap in an instant, her hands wrapped in his hair, her tongue gliding against his lips. _

Rose sighed; she couldn't let her mind wander to that. If she did, she doubted that her and Scorpius would be talking very much. Besides, looking more closely, Rose realized that this image was quite different from the previous one. Scorpius' eyes were troubled, despite his relaxed pose. Also, his eyes were trained on Rose and the fireplace, as they had been even before she had appeared.

Scorpius stood up.

He shifted from foot to foot, but his eyes stayed focused on Rose.

Rose bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Rose, don't bite your lip. We need to talk before I decide to do it for you."

Rose swallowed, uncomfortable that they had been thinking along the same lines. But she stopped biting her lip; they had to talk.

"Look, Score, I know this is awkward. I honestly don't know what to say."

"You called me Score. Isn't that a start?"

Rose couldn't help but grin. Score was what his friends called him. What Rose had called him until they broke up.

"Scorpius, come on. If this works out, we're going to have a kid. How do we even do that?"

"Rose we've talked about that before. That's not the conversation we need to be having. We need to figure out us. I mean, we were almost engaged. What are we now?"

Rose stood stock-still. She was having trouble breathing. She hated this type of conversation; it reminded her of when they had first talked about how to raise their baby.

"_I know it's odd but we should name our baby after a constellation. It's a family tradition. It means a lot to me."_

"_We won't have this baby Scorpius. We're not ready. I'm going to get rid of it, one way or another."_

"_Rose, when we do have this baby. I think we should encourage it to play–"_

"_We aren't having this baby, Scorpius. I've said so before, and I'll say it again."_

"_Maybe we can teach our baby–"_

"_We aren't having this baby!"_

"_I've heard listenin–"_

"_No!" Rose was having difficulty breathing. She was dizzy, and very glad that she was sitting down._

"_Rose, are you okay?" _

Rose hadn't remembered anything else. But now she was beginning to feel the same way. Except this time, she wasn't sitting down. She felt her knees starting to go weak, and tried to walk to the couch. She had hardly taken one step when Scorpius had his arm around her waist and was guiding her to the couch.

She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the memories. This was now. She couldn't let all her worries from the past get in the way of her and Scorpius and Perseus now.

"Rose, you look beautiful."

Rose peaked at Scorpius with one eye, slowly opening the other to find him sitting on the couch next to her.

"Score, you can't just say things like that to me. Not when we need to be talking about us."

"Fine. But, Rose, I do want it to be us, together."

"But all those reasons from before. All the reasons why we shouldn't be together."

"None of them are excuses any more. If you don't want to be with me, then don't be with me. But don't use those reasons anymore. I have a job now. And we are ready for a baby."

Rose sighed. She had said so before, all the other reasons weren't reasons anymore. But she wasn't sure they were ready to go right back into a relationship, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Scorpius. We can't. Not now. Not like this." Rose could see him deflate, something that she never liked to see. "But maybe sometime later we might. I do like you Score, those feelings never went away. But I want to do this right, and to do that we need to start as friends first. From there we can see where things go."

Scorpius nodded and Rose was glad to see that he didn't look like a hurt puppy. He seemed to understand what she had said, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Of course, Rose. For now, you're right; we should focus on finding Perseus."

Moving his arm to her shoulders, Scorpius embraced her. Rose allowed herself to settle into his arms and let go of the breath she had been holding in.

Scorpius broke the hug to get up and start contacting the adoption agencies. Rose could only sit on the couch, remembering how they had first become friends in school.

_He was the confident blonde boy all the way through school, but it was only in third year that they had become friends. _

_Rose was running down the hall, late for class for the first time in her life. She was almost there when she ran into a small pillar of flesh. Scorpius helped her to her feet, apologizing heavily._

_Rose had continued several steps towards Transfiguration when she realized he was in the same class as her. She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him._

"_What are you doing here? Don't you have class with me?"_

"_Pardon me?" He was so formal and polite. Rose had never heard anyone of her age speak like that before._

"_Don't you have transfiguration now?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_You're late."_

"_I know."_

"_Are you going to come to class?" Rose tried to encourage him to follow her, but the blonde boy didn't move. "Don't you need to come?"_

"_Why do you want me to go to class so badly?"_

"_Because…" Rose was at a loss, "I don't know why actually. I'm Rose by the way."_

_The blonde boy smiled at her, "I'm Scorpius."_

"_So, Scorpius, what are you doing in the hall instead of in class?"_

"_I might ask you the same question, Rose Weasley."_

"_You know me?" Rose couldn't help but be surprised._

"_Everyone knows you. So why aren't you in class?"_

"_I was on my way there. Why aren't you in transfiguration?"_

"_I was on my way too. But then I didn't feel like going. I thought I'd go have fun." Scorpius tilted his head and grinned at Rose, evaluating her with his eyes, "Do you want to come?"_

"_Yes." Rose hardly thought before she spoke. _

_They had spent the lesson having fun and when they got detention Rose had actually enjoyed it because she was spending time with Scorpius. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey SO I really hope you liked all of that :) What did you this of how they met? Or of what their relationship is right now? What do you think of Rose? I know she might seem weak but consider what she's been through please :) Please review! :)<strong>_  
><em>

**- FTLOS  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: News

**AN: So I really hope you like this chapter. I'm not too sure about it actually. But I hope you like it.. please read and review to let me know what you think? :)**

* * *

><p>Scorpius woke up to light streaming in through the windows and an owl tapping angrily against the glass. He groaned, his back stiff and his eyes groggy. It took him a few minutes to gather his bearings. Then he remembered where he was: at Rose's apartment, sleeping on her couch. The owl continued to knock, ever more aggressively. Scorpius got up slowly, shushing the owl as he went.<p>

As soon as the window was unlocked the owl flew to perch on his arm. Taking the scroll the owl had carried, and closing the window, Scorpius placed him on the window ledge. The letter was addressed to him in a flowing script. The return address was what exciting him though. It was from the adoption agency that he had written to yesterday.

Scorpius forced himself to calm down before opening the letter; it wouldn't do for him to rip it. Finally calm, he sat down and opened it slowly. He wanted to read it before Rose woke up, so that he knew how to tell her.

Mr Malfoy,

Your letter of yesterday is a strange one, and this is a situation that must be dealt with using the utmost care. Your son, Perseus, is now eight months old. You must understand that the early years of a child's life are very important. This is both good and bad.

It is good because it means that we do not allow children, especially those as young as Perseus, to be placed into foster homes, or to be adopted until we are sure that the future parents are suitable, that is a process that can take up to a year. At this time no family has secured this position with Perseus.

However, you must understand that since Perseus has never lived with you, he may not be comfortable around you, and the process of reclaiming him must be done quickly if he is to feel like a part of your family. He may have difficulty for the first few months, so you must do everything in your power to make him feel at home.

Due to the fact that he is your biological son, you must not go through the process of adoption. But you must reclaim him. This means that you must come in for an interview. You and Ms Weasley must explain why you put him up for adoption and why you no longer feel as though that is the right thing to do. After careful consideration of your responses, we will decide whether or not Perseus will return to you. I must speak plainly and tell you that the interview could go either way.

The interview can take place on Tuesday the 9th of this month at #16 Docking Lane, Woltfordshire. Please owl me to confirm that you and Ms Weasley will be attending.

Regards,

Jane Lowerton

Head of Adoption Claims

Scorpius couldn't stop grinning. His son, Perseus, was at an adoption center, eight months old, and would soon be within his reach again. The 9th, that was tomorrow. He had to wake Rose and tell her the news. Without thinking he walked into their room, as he would have done when they were together.

She lay on the bed, curled on her side, the blanket thrown off, leaving her covered by only a thin night gown. Immediately his mind flashed back to all those times he had laid with her in that bed.

_Scorpius awoke on his side with Rose pressed against him. His arm was wrapped around her waist. He breathed deeply, fluttering her hair. Sighing slightly, Rose scooted back closer to him, grinding against him. His hand slid unthinking to her thigh, sliding slowly up beneath her nightgown along the curve of her waist. _

_His hand came to rest on her waist as she mumbled something and yawned, waking up slowly. He could imagine the smile on her face when she realized what he was up to. She wriggled even closer, turning her head to place a passionate kiss on his lips that got him even more turned on. _

_She smiled at him as he wrapped his hand more firmly around her waist. Gods she was beautiful, and she was his. Scorpius flipped them over so that he was resting on top of her. Rose smirked up at him, a teasing little smile playing about her lips. _

Scorpius dragged himself back to the present before he could imagine the rest of that morning, which they had spent in bed. She was asleep, but he knew she would want to be woken to hear the news. He padded over quietly determined to be careful in waking her. She did not take lightly to being woken, so he would have to be sure to be careful.

He sighed; waking her up with teasing was no longer an option, but there were other ways, which he could think of. Being very careful he crossed to sit on the bed at her side. If she shifted in the slightest he immediately stopped moving until she quieted again.

Once he was seated next to her he leaned over carefully and placed a quiet kiss on her cheek. She stirred slightly, stretching so that her nightgown rose up her leg slightly. Scorpius averted his gaze, waiting for her to wake up and fully realize that he was there.

Slowly Rose smiled and curled herself into a ball facing him. Something about him had always reassured her, while at the same time he made her feel crazy and passionate. Right now she would have loved to curl up in his arms and go back to sleep, but she was a grown woman now, she couldn't do that unless she was ready to be with him. She wouldn't lead him on until she was certain that she wanted that with him.

Maybe all these feelings were just because he was helping her find Perseus. She couldn't risk hurting him until she knew the truth. Finally she sat up, determined to hear why he had that excited look on his face.

"Morning, Score. What's happened? You've got that excited puppy look on your face, like that time when I promised you sex after we hadn't for–" She stopped midsentence, maybe this wasn't quite the time for her to be bringing up their past.

Scorpius blushed slightly, remembering and missing the moment in equal parts.

_It had been three months since they'd spent more than a few seconds together, which meant no sex and very little story telling. Rose had been on a tour of Asia and Africa for two months. None of the wizards used magic on the tour as a way of seeing what muggles lived like. _

_Talking once a week by phone wasn't enough, and Rose missed Scorpius like mad. Then, as soon as she got back, Ron has whisked her away for a month of 'family time'. Finally, tired, horny, and missing Scorpius beyond belief, Rose had returned to their flat. _

_The moment he saw her Scorpius swept Rose up in his arms, thrilled she was home. His look of puppy dog excitement had Rose laughing and smiling. After a few minutes of hellos and sweet kisses, Rose had found herself flat on Scorpius' desk, his hands leaving pleasurable bruises on her hips, as he showed her just how much he had missed her. _

_Of course afterwards Scorpius had sat on the couch with Rose's head in his lap, listening to thousands of stories, and in turn telling his own. Hours later they had drifted off to sleep, smiling happily at each other. _

Pushing aside the nostalgia he eagerly told Rose the news.

"Score that's great! I can't believe it. We did it. You did it. I mean tomorrow could go badly, but we know where he is at least and I just have to explain why I gave him up and then… Oh Score I'm so happy." She threw herself at him happily, knocking him backwards on the bed with her enthusiasm.

Scorpius didn't move. He could hardly react. Rose was so optimistic. Trying desperately not to smell her hair, something he had a habit of doing while they were dating, he hugged her awkwardly back. He hated being in love with her and not being able to show it. He respected her decision to take things slowly, but it was moments like this when he had a hard time controlling his urge to hold her close and whisper how much he loved her.

As Rose sat up again, still grinning, Scorpius forced himself to rethink what she had said the previous night: just friends first. Well he could do friends, he just had to prove it to Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so I really hope you liked that :) And if there's anything else you want to see please let me know? More talking between them? More clips from the past? Anything specific in the past? Friends introduced? Let me know please? Please review :)<strong>

**- FTLOS  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Nerves

The stone building loomed in front of them, making Rose feel extremely insignificant. Her nails were digging into her palm, her teeth gritted with nerves. It was 9:55 in the morning. Rose's stomach turned uncomfortably, making her grateful she had refused Scorpius' attempts to feed her. He was standing next to her; his stomach full of two portions of toast and eggs. His palms were sweating and his hair was brushed down flat, an attempt to look organized and put together.

A deep breath and then Rose marched confidently forwards, Scorpius right behind her. They ascended the steps and opened the door, both equally aware of the importance of each second. The warmth welcoming them was starkly contrasted by the stern face of the woman at the desk. She didn't look up even as they approached, remaining focused on the work at hand. Rose glanced at Scorpius, surprised that he was smiling despite being ignored. She said nothing, waiting for the woman to look up. After a moment it became obvious that the woman had no intention of stopping her task.

"Excuse me, my name is Rose Weasley and this is Scorpius Malfoy. We had a meeting with Ms Lowerton." Rose forced herself to speak slowly instead of rushing like she felt the urge to.

Before the woman even looked up, however, another woman came out of the room behind the desk.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley, this way please." She led them into a room with three chairs and a coffee table, gesturing for them to take a seat. She sat down, taking a moment to settle herself before speaking again.

"I have had a chance to look over your personal information, and I would like to start with a few basic questions to confirm that everything is as I read."

Rose and Scorpius nodded apprehensively; Rose could feel herself shaking.

"Ms Weasley, you are currently a doctor at St Mungos, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And how do you intend on balancing work and a child?"

Rose took a deep breath, "I wrote to my supervisor yesterday, explaining the situation. He was shocked but understood and deemed that since I had not claimed maternity leave at the time of my pregnancy, he would grant that now," She paused, glancing at Scorpius for support, "After I return to work, I have two options. The first is to request a transfer to the children's ward, where I will be able to keep an eye on Perseus. I can also keep my position in the emergency department and simply cut back the hours I work. Once Perseus is three years old, we will be able to put him in the Zabini day care."

Rose was surprised that she remembered that last detail.

"_I think I'll start a daycare."_

"_You're kidding me mate. A day care?" Scorpius laughed._

"_Yeah. I spent all last summer helping out at Christine's parents' camp. The kids were really fun. Hard work, but fun." Nathan Zabini smiled fondly._

"_Now this I have got to see!" The blond raised his eyebrows, smirking. _

"_Don't be so harsh, Score. I saw you last summer Nate, walking down the street with ten of them. They looked like they adored you." Rose smiled, remembering the way the pudgy hands had clung to him, the faces beaming upwards as he told a story. _

"_At least your girlfriend believes in me. Watch out, I might steal her away." Nate put his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Scorpius and laughing as he kissed her cheek. _

"_I think you just have a way with midgets," Scorpius scoffed, looking down at Rose._

"_Oi! I'm not that short!" Rose stalked away ahead of them both, down the London street towards the bar where they were headed to celebrate graduation. The night air was chilly but the lights from the buildings glowed cheerily. She didn't go too far, so she could still hear Scorpius' when he spoke._

"_Alright mate, if you do start this thing, I promise I'll send my kid." The supportive comment was accompanied with a shove, but Rose knew he was serious. Nate was amazing with kids. _

"Mr Malfoy, how do you plan to support your son?" Ms Lowerton's attention had shifted to Scorpius and Rose was pleased to see him grin and relax under her scrutiny.

"I have recently become and auror. Due to my previous work experience they have permitted me to start at the second level, which requires slightly less time than the first level. This will allow me to spend more time with Rose and Perseus and the pay will definitely help. I know that one of our worries when we decided to give up Perseus was that I did not have a job to help support the family. But over the past six months I worked very hard to do this."

"I see." Ms Lowerton's mouth remained in a straight line, Rose's brow furrowed slightly with worry, her panicked thoughts cut short by the next question.

"Ms Weasley, what were the other reasons that you decided to give up your child?"

Rose swallowed; this was what had terrified her. "There were…several reasons. Firstly, as Scorpius mentioned, he was unemployed and I thought that once Perseus was born, our relationship would be strained. Secondly, I didn't feel that I was ready to be a mother. I thought that I would panic too much, or maybe be impatient. Even now, I know I wouldn't be the perfect mother, but no one really is perfect and I think that with Scorpius we would really be good parents for Perseus." Rose finished speaking, but her stomach felt empty. Her hands were shaking.

"Mr Malfoy, what do you consider the reasons for Perseus being put up for adoption?" She made no real gesture towards Rose, only a slight nod to indicate she had heard her.

"At the time I thought Rose was completely ready, and I was caught up in the excitement. I don't know if I would have been able to support her though. I don't think I realized how much work was required, and I wouldn't listen to Rose's pragmatism."

"Very well." Ms Lowerton looked at them both slowly, as though debating if she should ask another question. Obviously deciding against it, she rose from her chair, "Please take a seat in the entrance. We will call on you later for the next step."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the next step?" Rose felt a small ounce of confidence returning.

"You shall see." The confidence crashed. Rose forced a smile as they made their way to the waiting room.

"Sit down over there and she'll call on you later." The woman at the front desk spoke in a monotone voice, as they walked back through the door, her eyes never moving from the pages in front of her.

Rose and Scorpius glanced towards the back of the room where a row of chairs was placed against the wall. Awkwardly they began backing away towards them, not feeling fully comfortable turning their back on the strange woman. They took their seats, close enough to comfort each other with their presence. A clock ticked away; it was 10:30.

There were magazines of the tables next to them, but besides a momentary glance both of them stayed focused ahead. Scorpius cast a small smile at Rose: a much needed reassurance. She nodded back before glancing ahead again. Scorpius glanced at the women sitting at the desk, wondering vaguely what work she was doing.

The clock ticked on. _10:40._

Rose noted the pale yellow walls and the toys in the corner. Maybe adopted children were brought here for check ups. Had Perseus sat in this room before being admitted to the orphanage? She knew Scorpius had always planned on getting him a toy broomstick, but maybe some muggle toys would be good too.

_10:51_

There were no plugs in the room. Rose wondered vaguely if this room had been specifically baby proofed.

_10:59_

Scorpius glanced at the circular tables. Even the corners of the front desk were curved. He quickly noted that a good idea would be to soften some of the edges on Rose's tables so Perseus didn't bump into them too often.

_11:12_

The clock ticked. Rose remained still. Gazing ahead at the women. Was she looking at Perseus' file now?

_11:23_

Soundlessly the women fell from her chair to the floor. Rose didn't even think before responding. The woman was on the ground behind the desk, still conscious but barely moving. She looked pale and tired. Scorpius had risen at the same time as Rose, and watched as she knelt down quickly and moved the woman into a sitting position against the side of the desk.

"Diabetes." Rose muttered to him, "I still carry around that juice in case I get hungry, could you?" Rose didn't even need to finish speaking before Scorpius had gone towards her bag.

He returned with the juice pack and watched as Rose encouraged the woman to drink. He removed his jacket and knelt beside her, gently settling it around the woman's shoulders. Rose smiled, an encouragement for both him and the woman.

Once the woman had regained some strength, Rose began speaking, quietly asking her some questions about her life, her eating habits, if she wanted one of them to go get her a sandwich. The woman assured them she had food in her bag, and Scorpius brought it to her. By noon Scorpius was helping her back to her seat and Rose was handing her a piece of fruit.

A few moments later and they were sitting again, their careful inspection of the room continuing.

_12:04_

The door they had walked through earlier opened, revealing a smiling Ms Lowerton.

"You have successfully passed the test. The paperwork that must be signed is through here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know it's been a while. But here it is. I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know how you feel about it.<br>It was actually 2 reviews int he past month or so that prompted me to update, so reviews really do help!**

**I'm gonna be honest... this wasn't my favourite chapter. I meant he idea I liked, but I'm not sure about the writing of it. Let me know what you think though :)**

**- FTLOS**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to the Family

_Previously: Rose and Scorpius were high school sweethearts, only breaking up when Rose became unexpectedly pregnant, and gave their son up for adoption. Eight months after the birth of their child, Rose and Scorpius have decided to find him._

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Scorpius called as he closed the door softly behind him. He smiled at the smell of food coming from the kitchen and went to wash his hands before examining the casserole in the oven.<p>

Rose was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading another one of her hundred books on motherhood. Scorpius settled into a crouching position next to the small play space they had created in the living room. Perseus was happily banging blocks together, gurgling at the ever-more familiar face of his father.

Scorpius held a third, navy blue block out, and Perseus quickly dropped the other two he was holding to accept the gift. With the other hand he tugged on the dress robes of the same colour that hung over him, crumpling them and pulling Scorpius ever so slightly towards him.

"Well at least he's going to be strong" Scorpius muttered to himself as he accepted the gentle request, picking his son up and settling him on his hip.

As the rhythmic banging of blocks ceased Rose looked up, smiling at the image in front of her. The two boys eyes twinkled the same molten grey and Scorpius' happy mischievous smirk was reflected in miniature on his smaller counterpart. Rose felt her own contented smile grow at the sight, and she gently put her book on the table beside her, the page folded down.

"You know that casserole will feed us for a week?"

Rose cast an amused smile over her shoulder in response as she bent to remove their dinner from the oven.

"Or we could invite people over?" She posed the question in a way that made it very clear that had been her whole intention behind making the dinner, "I know we're still just settling into a routine, but I don't want to apparate him all the way over to my parents yet, and they're dying to see him." She paused to levitate the hot dish over to the table, "Well Mum is anyway, Dad's still upset his hair isn't as red as mine."

"His hair colour doesn't seem to please anyone but us does it?" Scorpius smirked at the memory of his fathers face when he had first seen Perseus.

_The Malfoys arrived unannounced just days after Perseus had arrived home. While they had been polite enough to knock on the door rather than apparating into the apartment directly, Astoria's sharp gaze had made it clear this was not entirely a social visit. _

_"__He doesn't have enough toys," she directed her comment at Rose, clearly blaming her for this tragedy. Draco cast her a warning glance and Scorpius was careful to stay close to Rose, but that did little to deter Astoria, "He looks too thin, I shall get the house elves to bring some proper children's food for him, or maybe take him to my healer, you never know what the orphanage might have done. _

_"__Mother," Scorpius smiled sweetly, "Rose works in St Mungos remember? And we've already taken him to all his check ups. He's doing great." _

_"__I'm sure the worst thing he's got is that tint of orange in his hair, dear" Draco rubbed his wife's shoulder with an amused scowl on his face._

_"__Sometimes the orange can even be good," Rose smiled thankfully as she spoke, "Molly recently won a match for the Holyhead Harpies, and we all know that's an achievement."_

_Their conversation lapsed as Astoria and Draco held their grandson, soothing him until he was completely comfortable with them._

_"__We brought some of Scorpius' old toys," Draco procured a miniature broomstick and a large silver coloured rubber ball from his pockets, presenting them to Rose. _

_"__You mean he can have a silver toy even if his hair clearly shows that he'll be in Gryffindor?" Rose couldn't help the small quip, and she felt Scorpius' eyes land on her. A momentary glance in his direction confirmed that they were twinkling with pride and she forced the blush down from her cheeks as she turned her attention back to her visiting judges. _

_Astoria's eyes were trained on Scorpius, her brow furrowed with concern. Rose's promise from their last visit might not matter if Scorpius went and got caught in her wicked charm all over again. _

_"__Whatever house he is in he will always be a Malfoy at heart, you can see it in his eyes: he knows what honour and responsibility are."_

_"__Well if that's what being a Malfoy is I suppose I should be happy that I have one for a son." The cheesy statement earned a half chuckle from Draco, but Astoria's forced chuckle turned into a gasp of pain as she clutched her back. _

Rose's concerned voice brought Scorpius back to the present, "Don't worry Score, his hair colour won't stop any of our parents from loving him, not when he looks as cute as now."

Scorpius forced his attention back to the topic at hand; his father was taking care of his mother, as was one of the best healers in the country. She would be fine. "Oh I'm not really worried, if your Dad can get over my last name he'll have no problem with his own flesh and blood. When did you want them to come over?"

"You have a half day on Friday right? They could come over after his nap for an early dinner?"

"You've already invited them haven't you?" Scorpius placed Percy in his high chair before pulling out Rose's for her to sit.

"Well I knew your schedule, and they've been complaining about waiting two weeks. Mum made it sound like we'd had him for a year and they still hadn't seen him. Besides I even gave you a three day warning." Rose began spoon food into Perseus' mouth, opening her mouth to indicate that he should do the same. "Good job," she spoke quietly to him, wiping a stray bit of food away.

"Would it be so terrible if I went a year without seeing your father?" Scorpius teased, inwardly smirking at Rose's defensive nature.

"But Score, he's my Dad, and I really do want you to get along." Rose ran a hand through her hair, her attention shifting away from Perseus as she began to worry about Scorpius and her father's relationship. Scorpius resisted the urge to cup her face in his hands and tell her how adorable she looked.

"Rose, I'm kidding." Simultaneously he smirk grew and Rose's brows furrowed in indignation. Even after all this time she fell for his sarcastic remarks.

"You know sometime I might actually get upset with you for teasing me like that."

"Well you came pretty close in 6th year." Scorpius grinned at the memory of their heated conversation.

_"__So Rose, who are you going to the winter ball with?" Scorpius was leaning easily against the wall._

_"__Um…" Rose was shocked, as far as she was concerned, she would be going with him, her boyfriend of almost two months, "I don't know." _

_"__Okay, well let me know if you need someone to take you," Rose's heart perked up as she waited his next words which would surely be offering himself as her date, "I'm sure one of the boys wouldn't mind taking you." _

_Rose's heart seemed to have leapt into her throat, forming an uncomfortable lump. Her cheeks flamed a mixture of embarrassment and jealously. Her mouth tried to ask who he was taking, but the biggest part of her brain didn't want to hear that it wouldn't be her. _

_"__I might take Lisa from 5__th__ year. I know she's a grade below, but she seemed enthusiastic about going and Nate said she didn't have a date."_

_Rose's embarrassment dropped, giving way to frustrated indignation. "And you didn't think that you should check this with your girlfriend before asking another girl?" _

_"__I asked Kelly from year 7 if she'd mind me taking another girl and she seemed okay with the idea," his smirk spilled over onto his face._

_"__Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I can't believe you just said that. You snarky little…" The fact that he was joking finally struck her and she was conflicted between laughing along with him and finishing her sentence. _

_"__Rose," she settled on a bemused smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "Will you go to the winter dance with me?"_

_"__You know I think maybe I'll go with Nate." _

_Scorpius' face grew serious, "That's not funny." _

_"__No?"_

_"__No." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips._

_"__Okay." They were both grinning now, devious heartfelt smiles. _

_"__I suppose we'd better go together then." He muttered as he pulled Rose against him for another kiss. _

"I suppose it's a good thing I didn't break up with you back then." She indicated her joy that they had stayed together by gesturing towards Perseus before finishing off her plate. Scorpius had stopped mid-serving and was modelling how to hold a spoon.

They had both been pleased to discover that the orphanage had been actively involved in Perseus' development. The first time Rose held him he had been able to pinch Rose's hair between his fingers, a sign she had jubilantly taken to mean that he recognized his inner Weasley.

Despite Scorpius' attempts for a more refined approach, Perseus wrapped his whole hand around the spoon, and pushed it towards his bowl. The curiosity on his face was as blatantly obvious as the three previous times he had attempted the same feat. The smirk of satisfaction when the spoon entered the mush was replaced with a look of sheer determination as he attempted to remove the spoon with food still on it. Scorpius smiled as his son's nose scrunched in the exact same way Rose's did when she was concentrating. Of course Rose usually spent much less time concentrating on lifting a half filled spoon to her mouth, but the principle was the same.

When the spoon was half way to his mouth the rest of the food dropped off and his eyes opened wide, a gurgle of protest, shock and disappointment escaping his lips.

"It seems none of us like messing up." Rose nodded encouragingly as Perseus thrust his spoon back into his bowl.

"Well it's a good thing I rarely mess up then isn't it?" Scorpius' overconfidence got a small laugh from his two dinner companions.

"That's right Percy" It wasn't obvious if Rose's comment came in response to his laughter or the fact that the spoon was almost at his mouth and still filled with food.

Rose and Scorpius opened their mouths simultaneously, followed moments later by Perseus as he thrust the baby spoon into his mouth. The majority of the food ended up on his upper lip and nose but when he opened his mouth to remove the spoon the rest was clearly visible on his teeth.

"Swallow Perse," Rose's hand covered her mouth in joy as Perseus fed himself with a utensil for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I want to apologize for the huge delay... hopefully the updates will speed up a bit now :) - I have more free time as I haven't been able to find a summer job :  
><strong>

** Reviews are appreciated! A lot! I'm open to constructive criticism or random spurts of praise. And any suggestions you have I'll try to incorporate them :)**

**Also, congratulations to all those recent high school graduates (especially those who took the torturous 14+ IB exams like myself)! In case you guys are wondering, that's my excuse for the very long delay in updates... But I promise I'll speed up now**


End file.
